hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
ASBusinessMagnet
) | nationality = Lithuanian | countrycode = lt | country = Lithuania | countrycode2 = lt | gen = 3 | debut = June 25, 2014 | last = * September 27, 2015 (last Hitler parody before first Inside Out parody) * April 30, 2017 (Inside Hitler) * March 28, 2018 (last Inside Out parody to mention Hitler parody concepts in any way) | known = * Hitler Space Program * Abandoning Downfall parodies for Inside Out * An occasional Angry German Kid crossover | other names = CreativityTheEmotion | style = * Modified Traditional * Video Game-Based | influence = *AlphaSkyRaider *Hitler Rants Parodies *AGKandvideomaker2000 | channelname = ASBusinessMagnet | wikia name = ASBusinessMagnet }} ASBusinessMagnet was a third-generation Untergangerin from Lithuania. History Early parodies Her Youtube channel was established in 2009, but she didn't upload anything related to parodies, and currently all of her videos prior to parodies are not available publicly. She started lurking in the parody community in early 2014, subscribing to Delphox (then AlphaSkyRaider), and posted her first parody. It was a 20-minute video largely based on Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, later in the year, which was subsequently removed. Her second parody, likewise, is insignificant. Hitler Space Program and related On June 27, 2014, she uploaded the first part of Hitler Space Program, her longest and most successful Hitler-related series, in which Hitler is faced with the challenges of the game Kerbal Space Program. She has been promoting it in both Downfall communities and in her KSP-related blog, watch-mark-kerman-die (then garrysmodinspace, now taken down), earning her around 300 subscribers before she switched gears. During the time, she also made two unrelated series: Er Ist Wieder Da, based on the book of the same name (which since then has been made into a feature movie which has been used by other Untergangers), as well as a two-parter based on the Lithuanian voice-over of Der Untergang. However, during this period of time she was not in contact with anyone from the Unterganging community, save for Delphox himself. Inside Out Parodies and retirement from Unterganging On November 3, 2015, she bought the Russian dub of Inside Out. Four days later, she already made a parody based on it, Russian Inside Out series - Pilot: GGGGGGGGGGGGGG, and has been continuing making videos for the series (currently named Andersen's Mind), under the alias CreativityTheEmotion. While these parodies are not and were never intended to fit in the Parody Universe, some Untergangers have nevertheless accepted Riley Andersen as a crossover character. This makes her retired from Unterganging, switching out completely to making Inside Out Parodies. This retirement has been made official with Inside Hitler stating, in Russian, "это моя последняя пародия Гитлера", meaning "this is my last Hitler parody". However, Andersen's Mind continues to draw inspiration from Unterganging, sometimes blatantly; for example, Joy plans to open a theme park in Riley's mind deliberately imitates the aesthetic created by Hitler Rants Parodies. On February 23rd, 2018, some of the Hitler Parody Wiki admins recognised that most of her pages about Inside Out parodies were not suitable for the wiki, thus deleting them. While ASBusinessMagnet happily obliged with the deletion and proceeded to create an Inside Out Parody Wiki almost immediately, she was also quite disappointed about other parody themes, seen by her as abandoned and not viable for a present-day Unterganger to make, not getting the same treatment, as shown in a long winded discussion with the wiki mods on her user page. Due to this, she became very dissatisfied with the community itself, and likely completely disengaging from any part of it that she was still in. YouTube channel shutdown On March 26, 2019, the European Parliament successfully voted in favor of the Directive on Copyright in the Digital Single Market proposed by Axel Voss, including the controversial "Article 13", which would mandate for upload filters or manual review of every single upload to major platforms, in order to ensure that copyright infringement cannot, under any circumstance, get through. In response, CreativityTheEmotion uploaded a parody which completely removes any trace of Inside Out, as copyrighted content, and subsequently made every single video of hers (except for videos about Doki Doki Literature Club!, which she noted were subject to Team Salvato's IP Guidelines first and foremost) private. Furthermore, she summarized her course of action, if the Directive were to be approved by the Council of the European Union on April 15 of the same year, simply as "...goodbye, YouTube.". As the directive was approved on that day, it most likely follows that none of CreativityTheEmotion's videos are going back up, nor will new ones be uploaded. Style Her later Hitler videos consistently break the fourth wall, referring to the fact that they're Let's Plays (Hitler Space Program works under the pretense that Adolf Hitler and co. are actually in-game), the fact that they're dubbed in another language and lastly, the fact that they're on a YouTube channel. Her Inside Out parodies, stylistically, are very different from virtually all Hitler and AGK parodies, and often maintain their own aesthetic and style, though an occasional non-canon fourth wall-breaking parody may be released in between regular content. Notable parodies Trivia *ASBusinessMagnet is referred to as "he" in Hitler plays Kerbal Space Program - #5: Leopold to the Rescue. That is because the video was made prior to her coming out as transgender. References Category:Untergangers Category:Untergangerins